Kingdom of Redonda
'''Redonda''' '''The Kingdom of Redonda''' or '''Redonda''' is a fanmade character for the anime '''Hetalia: Axis Powers'''. He is the physical representation of the Kingdom of Redonda, a half-serious kingdom created by a story. His human name is Donovan Felipe, yet he prefers to go by Prince Don by other nations. '''Attributes''' '''Appearance''' He has short, straight dark brown hair and apple green eyes. He's usually dressed to mimic Sealand's appearance with a white sailor shirt with a green collar, a yellow neck tie, a green hat, and green Capri pants, as well as white knee-high socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Sometimes he dresses up in articles of royalty such as a cape and crown, to promote followers under his kingdom's 'great name'. He and Sealand are the same height, even though Redonda is a little older. '''Personality and Traits''' Redonda is hard-working for a boy his age and takes his studies in becoming a country more serious than his friend Sealand. However, like most boys his age he is very fond of females in a very...sexual manner. A flirt by Italian nature, Redonda shamelessly, but tastefully flirts with girls of all ages with no boundaries, this does not exclude his adoptive mother and aunt. Redonda aspires to be like the strongest empire in the world, which in his opinion is Denmark, which sparks a bit of playful rivalry between Sealand and himself. Although his island is an awkward shape, Redonda resides in a small stone hut from the days of phosphate mininghttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Redonda#/media/File:Sunny_Redonda_w_hut.JPG. It is pretty evident that Redonda is very strong, as he has to climb up and down the rocky island to depart and arrive on the island. With him, live many goats and some owls which is the only population of the islandhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Redonda#Description. One of these goats in particular, named Owen, travels with him across the world on Redonda's research missions for a most powerful kingdom. Redonda is a fan of Italian and Spanish food, but rejects English foods, despite his mother's and English ties. Along with food, Redonda usually reads in his spare time or watches Internet videos. He is rather famous for his recent documentary.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Redonda#Micronation He is interested in becoming a Disney character.http://www.antiguaoutdoors.com/the-kingdom-of-redonda.html Relationships '''Antigua''' His older sister who tends to boss him around a lot. Even though she is a bit strict, Redonda enjoys playing card games with her and they often visit the beach whenever she is not busy working. She is one of the few who actually encourages and recognizes the Kingdom of Redonda as a real nation. '''Barbuda''' Redonda's older brother and sports hero. Even though Redonda doesn't have an official team, he joined up with Barbuda to play soccer and the two have a great time. Barbuda and Redonda are often seen together more than their sister, who is usually very busy. '''Dominica''' His adoptive mother, who once mistaken him as her old territory Isla Aves. They are close in bond, even though they are hardly together, Redonda is still very fond of his mother. In more ways than others, in some cases. His mother tends to be very oblivious to his advances, which keeps Redonda from pressing further to his mother. His mother feels that the various activities and organizations he is associated with, is going to affect his well-being and state of mind, changing him into a power hungry nation like her sister. However, Redonda assures her with his playful under-nature, that he is going to be fine. '''Bermuda''' Redonda's adoptive aunt and teacher. They are not as close personally, but share a perverted sense of hitting on other nations. Bermuda admires Redonda's will to be a great kingdom, but wishes he focused on other things besides girls and kingdom-ship. '''England''' His adoptive grandfather, whom he believes tried to poison him. Once visiting the older nation, he tried English food for the first time, which he felt was disgusting and vowed never to eat again. Other than the culinary problem, Redonda and England are on good terms. The young boy even provided English access to the island for phospate mininghttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Redonda#History, where England recovered Redonda's first pet, Owen. '''Sealand''' These two met at a World Conference, when Dominica brought Redonda along to observe, and the latter heard of a young boy disrupting the Conference to gain recognition. Ever since they met, Redonda had been helping Sealand gain more book intellect on earning the respect of those bigger than him. Even though Redonda is not a part of the Micronations, they are always together. '''Liechtenstein''' In a Danish shopping center, he met Liechtenstein while she was visiting a commute for currency exchange. As soon as he met her he felt that he no longer needed to chase after the older females as he had found 'the one'. Liechtenstein is aware of this little crush, but it is unsure if she feels anything back since they hardly see each other. '''Ladonia''' Redonda is just as curious as Sealand about this micronation, however these two get along better. Ladonia brings out a rather more devious side to Redonda that neither his aunt nor mother approve of. Appearances Redonda has yet to appear in any fanfictions. Trivia * Redonda's birthday correlates with the island's first king's son's Coronation on July 21, 1880. * Redonda would be one of the few Micronations who actually have a chance at getting into World Academy, the Gakuen Universe, where the countries attend school. * Redonda can speak three languages: Spanish, Italian, and English. The three nationalities previous kings were. He also speaks a fair bit of Latin, but not enough to sustain a conversation. * Redonda has changed his flag many times; the current one is tricolored with sky blue, grass green, and soil brown. * Redonda's name is translated as the feminine form of the Spanish word "round". Even though his name is feminine, it was decided he would be male since there were no queens present in the history of Redonda. References